The Melody Of Sexy Moan
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Cerita panas Zitao yang terbakar gairah saat melihat Kris yang bermain piano di hadapannya. Membuat mereka berakhir dengan kegiatan panas yang memberikan inspirasi baru bagi sang Wu. KRISTAO. MATURE CONTENT. PWP. Remake Fict. Collab wth Syubchim Sunbae.


**"The Melody Of Sexy Moan"**

 **KrisTao fict**

 **Mr. Actor And Mr. Singer**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BL, BxB...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Karena bagiku, setiap helaan dan desahan yang terlontar dari bibirmu, adalah simfoni terindah yang pernah ada...**

 **Bahkan lebih indah dari melodi manapun yang pernah kudengar, seumur hidupku..."**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Zitao baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Surai kelamnya terlihat begitu berantakan dan kedua netranya masih tampak mengantuk. Menyibakkan selimut navi blue yang membalut tubuh tingginya, pemuda ini terlihat menapaki kakinya diatas marmer mahal yang menjadi pijakannya. Mengenakan kemeja besar berwarna putih yang hanya menutupi seperempat paha rampingnya.

Memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar kamar, pemuda cantik dengan sepasang netra sekelam malam tanpa bintang ini sedikit mengeryit kala mendengar suara lirih piano yang berasal dari ruang tengah mansion mewah yang ditempatinya. Memancing kedua tungkai panjangnya untuk melangkah kearah sumber suara. Tersenyum manis kala mendapati sosok pria bertubuh ideal yang nampak segar dengan surai pirang basah dan kaus hitam yang melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya.

Zitao melangkah menghampiri sosok itu. Memeluk lehernya erat dari belakang, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan mesra pada pipi tirusnya. Membuat sosok tampan itu tersenyum dan menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Maaf jika aku membangunkanmu _baobei_... Apakah aku terlalu berisik hmm?" tanyanya seraya mengusap lembut pipi Zitao yang terasa dingin di tangannya.

"Tidak Kris... Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mendeengar permainanmu dari kamar... Aku hanya merasa, sudah saatnya aku untuk bangun..."

"Kalau begitu... Ingin bermain piano bersamaku?"

Zitao tersenyum singkat. Menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak.

"Aku ingin menonton saja... Boleh?"

Kris mengangguk pelan. Bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh ramping Zitao dan mmendudukkannya diatas orgen tua yang ia mainkan.

"Kalau begitu, tonton saja dari sini..."

K mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Zitao sebelum duduk kembali dikursinya. Melempar senyum menawan yang selalu menjadi favorit pemuda panda itu. Jemarinya pun mulai bermain diatas tuts-tuts piano, membentuk sebuah rangkaian nada sehingga lagu kesukaan kekasih cantiknya pun terdengar.

Drake - Too Much

Zitao dengan bertopang dagu memperhatikan bagaimana Kris nampak sangat menawan saat memainkan piano. Jemarinya yang panjang menari lincah, jemari yang mengisi lubang hangatnya semalam. Memikirkannya membuat Zitao malu pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal itu?

Namun semakin lama menatap Kris, semakin liar pula pikiran Zitao. Wajah serius Kris nampak begitu seksi dan hal itu membuat dirinya panas hingga tanpa sadar ia membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

Dan pemandangan itu tertangkap mata oleh pria beermata tajam yang tengah bermain piano di hadapannya.

"Baobei... Kenapa kau begitu seksi hingga membuat lil' Zee bangun?"

Kris terdiam. Panas melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Namun akan terlalu sayang jika ia segera melahap kekasih cantiknya itu. Maka tanpa mau ambil pusing, pria tampan ini kembali memainkan pianonya. Acuh pada si cantik yang berada tepat di hadapannya dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka.

 **TENG!**

Tampaknya umpan yang dilemparkan Kris berhasil. Terbukti dengan kucing manis itu yang menginjak lembut sebelah lengannya. Menampilkan seringai seksi dengan kancing kemeja yang terbuka lebar. Menampilkan bahu berhias bercak keunguan -mahakaryanya- yang membuat miliknya berkedut dibawah sana.

"Krisseu~~~ _Touch me, pelasehh_ ~~"

Kris menarik sebelah kaki Zitao tanpa kesulitan yyang berarti. Membuat kepalanya kini berada tepat diatas paha mulus si cantik.

"Akan kuberikan apa yang kau mau jika kau berhasil melakukan apa yang kuminta..."

Membawa tubuh semampai itu hingga duduk dipangkuannya. Tepat menghadap deretan tust hitam putih orgen klasik itu.

"Mainkan sebuah lagu untukku tanpa ada sedikitpun nada yang meleset... Aku berjanji akan memuaskanmu setelahnya..."

Zitao hanya bisa meneguk liurnya kasar. Tawaran kekasih tampannya begitu menarik, namun sulit di waktu yang bersamaan. Dengan perlahan, jemari pemuda ini terangkat. Menyapa deretan ebony dan ivory itu. Merangkai sebuah nada indah yang menggema di ruangan minim cahaya itu.

In Love dari July mulai mengalun. Membuat si tampan Wu tersenyum dengan lengan yang mulai bermain pada tubuh kekasihnya. Mengecup leher si cantik dan menyusup kedala. Kemeja yang tak lagi terpasang dengan baik itu.

"Nghhhh..."

Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Zitao kala puncak dadanya disapa lembut oleh telapak besar Kris. Memperlambat tempo lagunya.

"Kau tak kuizinkan untuk memperlambat tempo instrumennya sayang..."

"T-Tapi tanganmu... Uaghhh..."

Gila. Zitao merasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya berpuluh kali lebih hebat. Merangsang otaknya untuk memproduksi gambaran liar persetubuhan yang akan didapatnya dari Kris. Permainannya berantakkan. Jemarinya gemetar dan nada yang terlantur tak lagi terdengar indah.

"Tampaknya kitten cantik ini menyerah hmmm?"

Kris menyeringai. Menarik paksa surai kelam Zitao dan membungkam bibir ranum itu dalam ciumannya yang memabukkan. Melahap manisnya madu dan menikmati desahan merdu yang bahkan lebih indah dari melody manapun. Sebelah jemarinya mulai bergerak. Menyapa milik kekasihnya yang telah terbangun. Mengusap dengan sensual hingga si cantik hanya dapat mengerang lirih.

"Dasar binal..." decihnya pelan.

Menarik paksa kemeja putih yang dikenakan kekasihnya hingga tubuh itu sepenuhnya terpampang. Penuh hickey dan peluh. Juga precum yang membasahi kejantanan mungil yang telah memasuki masa pre vulkaniknya.

"B-bisakah... Nghhh.. Kudapatkan hadiahku sekarang?"

Bertanya dengan terengah, dan paras merona yang mengundang hasrat Kris.

 **Brukk!**

Dengan sekali hentak, tubuh Zitao kembali berpindah posisi. Menungging dengan posisi menimpa puluhan tuts dihadapannya.

"Kau gagal jika kau lupa sayang..."

 **Plak!**

"Nghhhh..."

Sebuah tamparan kuat diberikan Kris pada pipi bokong Zitao. Mengundang erangan nikmat dari sang submisif. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga si cantik dan mengulumnya. Menggesekkan ereksinya tepat di depan lubang Zitao yang berkedut lapar.

"Tidak ada hukuman yang menyenangkan sayang... Dan kuharap kau tak menjerit kali ini..."

Zitao memekik kecil saat Kris menampar kembali bokongnya. Jemari lentiknya mengerat, berpegangan pada sisi orgen dengan kepala terjatuh diatas tuts-tuts berwarna hitam putih. Melihat Zitao yang menungging begitu siap untuknya, Kris pun menyeringai. Jari-jari panjang kesukaan si panda itu menari diatas punggung polos Zitao layaknya menari diatas tuts piano. Memberi efek geli sekaligus meransang penis Zitao hingga pemuda itu merasa kepala penisnya gatal, ingin keluar.

"Apa kau tahu kau nampak begitu cantik sayang?" bisik Kris lalu menjilat cuping telinga si manis yang bergetar di bawah tubuhnya. Lidahnya lalu bergerak turun menuju tengkuk langsat Zitao, menjilatinya lalu mengigitinya kecil tanpa bermaksud menyakiti, membuat Zitao merintih karena permainan lidah terampil Kris diatas kulitnya.

Pria tampan ini turun dan memposisikan wajahnya di depan bokong sintal Zitao. Melesakan hidungnya di antara dua pipi bokong di hadapannya. Menghirup aroma mawar dari sabun mandi yang Zitao gunakan lalu menjilatnya naik turun, menggoda lubang favoritenya yang tengah berkedut-kedut, meminta lebih.

"A-angh Krishhh~~." rintih Zitao saat Kris memasukan lidahnya kedalam lubangnya. Mengeksplor lubang hangat itu dengan lidahnya yang basah dan hangat. Membuat Zitao menghentak pinggulnya tak sabar, pemuda panda butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar. Jilatan dan hisapan itu dilayangkan Kris dengan konstan. Perlahan, namun menjamin kenikmatan yang dirasakan oleh si manis.

"K-Kris- Akhh!"

Zitao memekik nikmat saat _rimming_ Kris berhasil membawanya sampai pada puncak nirwana. Terengah hebat setelah menembakkan spermanya pada alas musik kokoh yang menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya.

Jemari panjang Kris masih setia bermain. Melesak memasuki lubang Zitao dan menyapa dinding rektum sempit itu. Menggaruk gumpalan daging kenyal di dalamnya yang membuat si cantik Huang menjerit penuh hasrat kala melihat bintang.

"Pleasehhh... Kris-ah.. Gagahi aku..."

"Tapi lubangmu terlalu sempit sayangku... Aku perlu melebarkan-"

" _Anih_!"

Menepis jemari Kris dengan jemari kurusnya. Menarik pipi bokongnya berlawanan arah hingga hole merah mudanya terlihat jelas. Seakan menyambut penis kekasih tampannya untuk segera menusuknya dengan beringas.

Zitao menolehkan wajahnya. Memasang ekspresi terpanasnya dengan bibir terbuka yang merintih pelan mendamba kenikmatan.

"Gagahi aku Kris... Gagahi aku dengan seluruh cintamu... Hujam aku dengan penismu... Aku.. Benar-benar menginginkanmu..."

Maka setelahnya, Kris pu tersenyum. Memposisikan penis monsternya pada lubang Zitao dan melesakkannya dalam sekali dorong. Menghasilkan jeritan merdu si cantik yang menerima denga senang hati kehadiran dirinya.

"Sialan! Apa tidak puas dengan permainanku semalam huh?! Wu Zitao?!"

"T-tidak! Nghhh... Aku takkan pernah puas jika denganmu... Aku akan... Agh... Selalu menginginkan dirimu.. Lebih kuat!"

Pemuda Wu ini mengangkat sebelah kaki Zitao. Membuatnya dapat leluasa menggagahi lubang kekasih manisnya. Jeritan Zitao dan nada sumbang yang tercipta akibat pergerakan liar Kris mengiringi kegiatan panas mereka kali ini. Menambah friksi menggairahkan pada sex mereka.

"Tusuk lebih dalam Kris... Lebih kuat..."

"Berhenti memerintahku sayang... Tugasmu adalah menyanyi... Dan mendesahkan namaku..."

"Agh! Kris-ah! Jangan dada-Ugh!"

Kris terus mempercepat gerakannya. Bisa ia rasakan kedutan liar pada miliknya yang seakan terhisap oleh lubang surga Zitao. Penisnya semakin membesar. Membatasi gerak yang justru semakin menambah panas permainan mereka. Juga remasan kuat pada penis si mungil.

"D-dekat.."

Mengangguk mengerti, pemuda tampan ini menarik surai kelam Zitao. Kembali membungkam mulut itu dengan ciumannya yang memabukkan. Mencapai puncak setelah beberapa hujaman kuat dan dalam pada lubang sempit nan panas itu. Tubuh Kris jatuh. Terduduk di kursi piano dengan Zitao yang terengah di pangkuannya. Meraup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Dasar pelacur binal..." kekeh Kris seraya mengusap surai lepek Zitao. Mengundang tawa merdu dari sang submisif.

"Salahkan penismu yang membuatku kecanduan..."

Mereka tertawa. Memungut baju yang tercecer di lantai, kemudian memakainya asal.

Kris meraih tubuh semampai Zitao dalam pelukannya. Menggendong pemuda cantik itu kemudian terkekeh saat melihat kekacauan yang mereka buat.

"Setidaknya, aku mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menulis sebuah lagu hari ini..."

Zitao menatap bingung kekasihnya. Terlihat menggemaskan dan kontras dengan sikapnya tadi.

"Huh? Memangnya dapat inspirasi lagu apa?"

Kris tersenyum. Mengecup kelopak sewarna pucuk mawar kekasih cantiknya kemudian mengerling nakal. Membuat yang lebih muda merona.

" _The Melody of Sexy Moan_..."

.

.

.

F I N

.

.

.

 **YOSH!**

 **FF ini sebenarnya hasil colab gaje bersama author senpai di fandom BTS:** **Syubchim**

 **Cuman waktu itu kita postnya di grup...**

 **Karena aku pikir cocok jadi kuremake buat KrisTao...**

 **Aku harap kalian suka sama fict ini...**

 **Bila ada typho mohon dimaafkan...**

 **Spesial pake sosis mayo buat Om** **Autumnpanda** **, Tante** **Lovara** **,** **Skylar Otsu** **Gege yang butuh asupan mesum-mesum kasar...**

 **See u in next fict!**

 **Jan lupa review!**

 **Regards,**

 **Petrichor Wu**


End file.
